


Pretend

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [44]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ADHD, Attempt at Humor, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Fourth Doctor, Bickering, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fourth Doctor, Parent AU, Parenthood, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Harry is trying to sleep, he would prefer for people and their silly squabbles to leave him alone.[Prompt 44 – Pretend]





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor is called Par by their daughter because it is a gender-neutral term for parent. I headcanon him as nonbinary and don't think he would be comfortable being called Mum or Dad, so he's known as Par.

“You’re lying!”

Harry was torn from his afternoon nap by his daughter yelling as she hurtled into his bedroom. Susan was followed a second later by the Doctor’s clumpy footsteps.

“Dad, tell Par to stop lying!” Susan yelled.

“Par, stop lying,” Harry repeated without opening his eyes.

“I’m not lying,” the Doctor said, and Harry knew he was in a silly mood from his tone of voice. He was usually somewhat grateful for the Doctor’s hyperactivity (it meant he could always run around with Susan and keep her busy), but not when he was trying to sleep. “Susan just won’t believe my story.”

“That’s because it’s a silly story,” Susan said huffily.

“What did Par say, sweetheart?” Harry asked.

“I said—”

“He said he’d met these aliens called Daleks and they live in machine things and fire guns and look really silly even though they’re dangerous. And I know he’s lying, because it’s too silly to be true!”

Harry finally opened his eyes. The Doctor was playing with his new stim toy, and Susan had her arms crossed.

“Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty,” the Doctor said, grinning as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Harry scowled at him before looking at Susan. “I know what most of Par says is silly, darling, but he’s telling the truth this time. I’ve met the Daleks.”

Susan frowned. “You’re lying too! You’re just as bad as Par!”

Harry sat bolt upright. “Excuse me! There’s no way I’m as bad as Par.”

“Then tell the truth!”

“Yeah, Dad, tell the truth,” the Doctor added, giving him an infuriating smile.

“For Goodness’ sake—!”

“What is going on in here?” Sarah Jane said, thankfully walking into the room.

Harry sighed and looked at the Doctor. “You explain.”

And he covered his head with his pillow.


End file.
